haydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Farm
ru:Ферма The farm is the main area of the game. It is where the majority of the game is played, and also serves as a portal to the three other playable areas of the game: the fishing lake, the valley and the town. ---- 'Fields, trees and bushes' Players can place fields anywhere on their land to grow vegetables and fruit. They can also plant fruit trees and bushes wherever they want. Both can be rotated. Players get new fields every other experience level: three until level 49, two until level 99 then one after that. There is no limit to how many fields you can have. ---- 'Main buildings' There are many buildings on the farm (see the map below): * the farmhouse to check achievements * the mailbox to get letters from other players and browse the catalogue * the newspaper mailbox to check the ads from the Daily Dirt * the roadside shop to sell your items to other players * the truck and the riverboat to complete orders from townsfolk * the Wheel of Fortune truck to win prizes * production buildings to make lots of different products * the silo and the barn to store crops, products and supplies * animal shelters to raise farm animals and pets * the mine to extract ore and coal * Maggie's workbench to customize certain farm buildings (not shown on the map) * the helpers' house to hire Rose and Ernest (not shown on the map) * the event board to participate in global events * the neighborhood house to join a neighborhood * the derby stand to enter derbies * the leaderboard to check boat points * the fishing boat to sail to the fishing lake * the train station to go to the town * the valley board to go to the valley (not shown on the map) ---- 'Farm characters' Mr. Wicker, a talking scarecrow, guides players through various mechanics as they are unlocked. Neighbors regularly come to visit players' farms and request various products. Tom, an errand boy, stays near the farm to offer his services. Greg, a neighbor and a lumberjack, comes to visit players' farms and request various products or to offer his services. Rose, a farmer helper, lives on the cliff above the farm. Ernest, a farmer helper, lives on the cliff above the farm. Maggie, a builder, comes to visit players' farms and offers them her services. ---- 'Decorations' Many items can be placed on the farm to decorate it, and create paths and fences. The first item is unlocked at experience level 8 (tbc). ---- 'Expansion' Upon reaching experience level 22, players can expand their land using expansion supplies. ---- 'Layout edit mode' From experience level 25 onwards, players can use the Layout Edit Mode to edit the current layout of their farm and to create new ones. ---- 'Customization' From experience level 31 onwards, players can customize the appearance of their farmhouses, trucks and roadside shops. ---- 'Strategy tips' * At the beginning of the game, make sure to stock up on land-clearing supplies as you will quickly need room for new machines and animal pens. * Some players prefer to keep a natural appearance in their farms by keeping some of the trees, boulders and natural ponds as they cannot be purchased once they have been removed. Trees that can be purchased are different and will not change color with the themes (such as in the Halloween theme.) * Don't overcrowd your farm with a lot of trees and bushes unless you have plenty of saws and axes as you will find it difficult to cut them and a lot of space will be occupied by them. Plant enough trees and bushes that you can use and cut aswell. :) ---- 'Did you know?' * When will your experience level be equal to the number of fields on your farm? This occurs at experience level 157. At this level you'll have 157 fields. ---- Category:Farm